Stolen Future
by Lilyflower08
Summary: Based off of Kurinoone's "The Darkness Within" Fourteen year old Ginny is captured by death eaters and brought to Voldemort's home as a prisoner. There she meets and falls in love with her Veela mate Voldemort's son Harry. Harry is the Dark Prince. Cold and hateful. Came to Voldemort's home when he was 5. But Ginny and Harry will soon discover Harry's real past. I suck at summeries
1. Intro

_HIIII sorry if this is poorely written read the next chapter! It should be better! This is the Intro!_

 _ **Intro**_

I had been fourteen. It had been in Diagon Ally. I never thought it would happen. When you think of love you think of hugs, kisses, and respect to both people. You don't think that the person you will meet will _literally_ be the person you are destined to be with forever. You don't think you will meet them in a cell. You don't think you would be kept away from your family for a year. You wouldn't think that. I didn't think that either. But it does happen and it happened to me. I became trapped in love, but also trapped in misery. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1 Captured

Hiiiii I'm Bree and this story is loosely based off of kurinoone's stories "The Darkness Within" I highly recommend reading it because the story is awesome! I own some of the plot line everything else goes to Kurinoone and J.K Rowling. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Except for Damien and Nigel who belong to Kurinoone. This is a slightly dark Harry and an H/G pairing also Harry is a veela as well which my idea is. Harry's back round also belongs to Kurinoone. So please enjoy! So remember Harrys back round belongs to kurinoone and so does some of the characters. The plot is a mix of hers and mine. Some ideas are my own and others are kurinoone's. And of course A lot of this does belong to J.K Rowling obviously. So with that said Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Captured

"Mum have you seen my shoes!" I glanced in the mirror frowning my hair was in a braid with a blue ribbon in it. Mum insisted I had to wear it. I sighed before heading downstairs to see if my mum had my shoes. Today we were going to Diagon Ally and I was determined to have fun no matter how much my mother attempted to smother me with her rules and keep me at dad's side since she wasn't going to be there. I was going to prove I was independent and not that scared little girl that came out of the chamber of secrets.

I managed to convince my dad to let me hangout with Fred and George. We were walking around Diagon Ally and they had gotten me ice cream with the spare money they had left from buying stuff from the joke shop. I giggled as Fred and George began mocking each other while pretending to be each other. I finished my ice-cream and we began to discuss where we were going next. Suddenly people started running and screaming and I could quickly tell why. Death eaters clothed in black wearing masks were surrounding in on Diagon Ally. I could feel one of my brothers tugging on my arm trying to get me to run faster. Complete chaos surrounded us people were screaming, running and spells were shooting around everywhere. Looking back I will strongly remember the feeling of panic I had felt the fear wouldn't come until later. I tripped and fell letting go of my brothers hand the attention I attracted to myself from the Deatheaters surprised me they began to surround me three of them and then I bolted and ran like I never had before. Unfortunately my tiny body could only run so far as fast as I was going I could hear the Death eaters gaining up on me. I was panting hard when I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I heard my brothers scream my name and the next thing I knew I was traveling by port key.

"I think she matches the description." "The dark lord said to retrieve a thirteen to fourteen year old girl with red wavy hair and brown eyes." The dark load? I could feel myself shake slightly I was lying on the floor somewhere with a foot pinning me to the ground as they observed me. "She's the only one there that matched the description." A third voice said. "I know, but the dark load was very strict about these orders being followed through and that there would be a harsh punishment if we didn't." I gulped I could hear the distress in the man's voice. I wanted to cry why the dark lord have a strong interest in me so badly. "Whatever! Just take the girl to her cell while we report to the Dark Lord." The first voice snarled. "Fine, but remember no funny business with the girl until the Dark Lord gives us permission ok." At that I could feel tears brimming in my eyes as I was pulled roughly up. And they began to drag me harshly down the dark hallway. The hallway was lined with candles along the wall. They were all glowing dimly and casted a feeling of darkness down the hallway. I stared barely processing what was happening my legs were shaking slightly and my head hurt from when they had tackled me unto the ground. We finally approached a door that they mumbled a few spells and then opened. Upon looking I realized it was a staircase. It appeared to lead down into a thing of never ending darkness. I felt a hand push me and the guy behind me snarled at me to move. I realized I had stopped walking and with shaky legs I descended down into the darkness.

Rows and Rows of cells greeted me at the bottom. Prisoners in each one and occasionally there was an empty one. Male and female, short and tall. It was a variety of prisoners, but I realized one thing there was not a single child. I frowned more and I became more nervous, what did they intend to do with me?

We finally stopped at a single cell. The man began to do a serious of complicated wand movements and muttered spells. I felt myself being dragged through the door and I began to panic. "Please No, please please, pleaaase no." I struggled against my captors grip trying to bite and kick and get loose I felt slaps and hits greet my body, but I continued trying to break free. Finally I was shoved on the ground and the man trapped me down sitting on me and using his weight to hold me still. I stared into his eyes and tried not to cry. What would happen to me here? I already missed my family, I probably would never see them again. That thought alone made me want to burst into tears. I felt a harsh slap and I winced. "Answer me when I talk to you dammit!" I don't know what he had said earlier so I just stared fearing what he might do if I didn't answer. 'I said are you going to be a good girl now." He hissed at me quietly. I nodded my head and he got off of me slowly before jerking me up. They began to chain me up to chains that came out of the wall. They were tight and dug into my wrist I didn't know what to do. It hurt to sit, but it was tiring to stand I tried kneeling slightly as the chains dug into my wrist. Finally after much effort I was able to get into a sitting position.

I don't know how long I had been here. My bruises were sore and my arms and legs were aching it could have been one hour or ten hours I couldn't tell. I couldn't sleep so I _attempted_ to amuse myself by counting bricks. Or staring at nothing. I could hear crying and shouts for help. I wanted my mum, dad and brothers more than anything. I was confused and scared. I felt bad for Fred and George they probably felt bad, but I didn't blame them.

I was scared I could here footsteps walking down the hall clicking against the hard floor. They finally stopped at my door. I stared at the ground trying to ignore the presence in my cell. I jumped startled as a hand touched my bloody head. I stared wide eyed as the man sat down next to me and began to take of my chains. He was wearing a silver mask and I could feel my heart quicken while I stared at him. After my chains were off he stared at me "Mine." I blinked at him and then blinked at him again suddenly terrified. Who was he? He picked me up in his arms and began to walk out of the cell holding me. I tried to wiggle and squirm out of his grasp and he would just chuckle and tighten his grip on me.

I had finally stopped wiggling realizing I should save up my energy. I was afraid he scared me. What was he going to do to me? I prayed he wasn't going to have a little "fun" with me. He was walking down a hallway occasionally nodding at other death eaters he had draped a blanket over me slightly. And stopped in front of a door and when he spoke it sounded like a snake. I could fear my heart clench and I began to tremble. Parseltongue my brothers had all told me the same thing only dark wizards spoke Parseltongue. He hushed me and walked through the doors. My eyes widened gone was the dark and cold hallway and was replaced by a light gray hallway that was much more airy and light. It had a more peaceful feeling to it. But I still was scared even though this hallway calmed me a little bit. He walked a bit and I saw no Death eaters and no signs of life other than us and the occasional window. Finally he stopped at a door and opened it slightly. It was a huge room practically bigger than my whole house! I felt unease why were we in this room? I trembled at the thought of being raped I knew it happened to people, but I never thought it would happen to me. He walked into the room and placed me on the bed before stroking my hair again. It was almost like adoration. "Mine" he murmured again softly while stroking my cheek. I stared at him my eyes were wide, he was still wearing the mask. All I could tell was that he had black hair and bright green eyes that looked familiar. 'Who are you?" I cringed internally my voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded hoarse and cracked. His hands went up and he removed his mask. I blinked and blinked again staring. What? Standing in front of me was a younger version of James Potter, who also I now realized had Mrs. Potter's eyes. He was younger than Mr. Potter by a lot of years I could tell and had a lot of muscle and looked to be a couple years older than me. "Mr. Potter?" I asked while tilting my head staring at him. I was so confused. "I am NOT James Potter!" he growled hissing out the name. I nodded my head quickly wincing at the pain. I stared at the floor fidgeting. Who was he though? He looked too much like James potter to not be related to him sometime. "My name is Harry." He said in a quieter voice "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, James was my birth farther, I don't have the fondness memories of him." I glanced up slowly he had a forced smile on his face and he looked like he was in pain slightly. How old are you I asked softly? I was curious he looked like he was seventeen or eighteen way too old to be Mr. Potter's son. "Fifteen now no more questions until later you need a shower, and then I need to fix your bruises." He snarled the last part and seemed angry. His expression had darkened. I slowly nodded my head. "I'll get you some clothes." A couple spells later I stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. My body was covered in bruises and I now was more aware of the pain then I was before. I sighed before going into the shower while wondering what the hell he meant about me being his mate.

 _Heeey so how was it? Please comment and let me no! Sorry for any mistakes this is unedited! Sorry if this chapter was boring at all. Please continue to check my story out! Thanks!_


End file.
